russmarrs2_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200215-history
Pureegee
This article is about the prehistoric Weegee who eventually went on to become a precursor. Perhaps you were looking for Weegee or "Weegee"? Pureegee, formerly known as Weegee, is the first Weegee to ever walk the Earth who makes his debut in The Rise of Weegee episode 4. Not much is known about him, other than him being the first Weegee and a member of The Great Precursor Authority and as a result, is believed to have godlike powers. Personality Prior to becoming a precursor, Weegee was always shown to be in a serious mood, being in what one may call a dire situation, trying to survive out in the wilderness with his brother Malleo. He was also a bit cocky, attacking a group of Raptors, which could turn sideways relatively fast (in which it did). He is also very emotional, as shown when he is given no choice but to kill his brother. After becoming Pureegee, he seems rather selfless, becoming dedicated to ensuring that nobody else has to experience the pain that the Twilight Remote put him through by sealing it away once and for all. Appearance Pureegee wears a yellow hat with an exclamation mark. On top of that, he wears a yellow shirt with black overalls and shoes. He also has a black cape that swirls around his body. Before becoming a precursor, he looked exactly the same albeit with Weegee's palette. The Rise of Weegee Weegee was first created by Cheap Bag of Potato Chips to fulfill his dreams of creating intelligent life. His brother Malleo was created as a companion, however there is nothing more known about the two of them aside from that. All that is known is that they only had each other for the longest time, and worked together on their shelter and scavenging for food. One day, Weegee headed to a cave in pursuit of some food, but ran into a pack of hungry raptors, who ended up ambushing him and forcing him to retreat. He eventually jumped down a short cliff to retreat, leaving Weegee severely scarred in the process. He eventually ended up stumbling across a mysterious object which would later turn out to be the Pure Light Remote. Although Weegee fails to notice at first, the remote ends up healing him of his injuries, and regardless Weegee decides to pocket it. Just the night after, Weegee was attacked by Malleo, who unbeknownst to him had been corrupted by the Twilight Remote. Weegee was able to subdue his brother, but at the heavy cost of ending his life. While Malleo was dying, his corruption had finally worn off so he could reassure Weegee that it wasn't his fault. Malleo passes right after telling Weegee to stay strong, and moments later Weegee collapses in guilt. Weegee was then approached by the Pure Light Remote in a vision the following night, who told Weegee about the Twilight Remote, its intentions and what it did to Malleo. After realizing this, Weegee decided to endure the heavy cost of fusing with the Pure Light Remote, to prevent the Twilight Remote from ever causing anyone else the pain it caused Weegee, albeit gaining immortality and being forced into a neutral state upon doing so. Thus, Pureegee was born. Upon becoming Pureegee, he immediately approached the Twilight Remote, and instantly interrogated it. After exchanging dialogue, Pureegee decided to end the Twilight Remote's reign of terror once and for all, by sealing it away. The Twilight Remote warned Pureegee that it would eventually return, but Pureegee, unfazed by the threat, sealed him away without any second thought. Afterwards, he had buried the late Malleo and used a rock (with carvings) as a tombstone, as well as bringing him flowers from the forest. It is unclear what became of Pureegee after the incident with the Twilight Remote, however it is known that he was eventually approached by soon-to-be fellow precursor Mama Luigi, who explained to him his purpose in what would eventually become The Great Precursor Authority. While Pureegee was reluctant in the beginning, wanting to be left in solitude, he eventually found the strength to join the Great Precursor Authority's cause: watching over the affairs of mortals while never getting directly involved, which suited Pureegee's nature. Category:Characters Category:Weegees Category:Weegee Gods Category:The Rise of Weegee Series Category:Precursors